You Can't Leave
by DarkAlice0342
Summary: She doesn't want him to leave, but she knows that he has to go


**Okay, I know alot of you are upset that Alexandria was killed in 'Things Change', so I brought her back for this story…I hope ya'll like it.**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed or Connor, I only own Alexandria**

**Alexandria sat on Achilles' couch in the living room. She knew exactly where Connor was going. She had lost so many people that she loved, she didn't want to lose him too. She got up and went upstairs. She wouldn't lose Connor. She couldn't, she didn't know what she would do.**

**She knocked on his bedroom door.**

"**Connor,"**

"**Not now Alexandria."**

**She banged her fist against the door. **

"**I need to talk to you!"**

"**I said not now."**

**She turned and started to walk away. She stopped dead in her tracks, before she stepped on the first stair.**

'_**What am I doing?'**_

**She knew that whenever she walked away from someone she loved, that would basically be the last time they saw them. She walked away from her mother and the next time she saw her was in a pine box. She shook her head.**

'_**No! Not like this!'**_

**She turned on her heel and went straight back to Connor's room. She opened the door and walked in. Connor looked at her. She saw the knife in his hand and the bowl of paint. He put the knife down and turned toward her. At any other time she would blush at his shirtless torso, but now she was too upset and angry.**

"**I told you not know."**

"**I don't care. I can't let you go."**

"**I am leaving."**

**She walked up to him.**

"**Why are you like this?"**

"**Like what?"**

"**You are so stubborn and hardheaded! I don't even know how Achilles trained you!"**

**He grabbed her wrists and pulled her toward him. She gasped in fear and shock when he almost pulled her right into his chest. Her eyes locked with his'. He let out a deep sigh and gently shook her wrists. **

"**Don't bring Achilles death into this…please."**

**He let go of her wrists and went back to the table that held the bowl of paint and the knife. He picked up the knife. She grabbed his wrist and he looked at her.**

"**Connor, I just can't let you go."  
"And why not?"**

"**Because, I know all the pain that you've felt."**

**He shook his head.**

"**You have no idea how I felt."**

**She felt her blood boiling hot. The grip on his wrist tightened. He looked at his wrist then to her. He saw tears forming in her eyes and her cheeks burning hot. **

"**I have lost my mother and my father! I lost Achilles! I don't want to lose you either!"**

**He shook his head. He tired to pull her in a hug, but she started beating her fists against his chest. He stood there. He knew that she was angry and when she was this angry, he just had to stand there and take it. **

"**Why do you have to do this?! I don't want to lose you?!"**

**Her harsh hits turned into soft thuds against his chest. **

"**Why, Connor? Why do you have to do this?"**

**He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. She pressed her hands to his chest. She buried her head into his chest. Her heart wrenching sobs stabbed at his heart like a dagger. He felt her tears roll down his chest.**

"**Alexandria,"**

**She looked up at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb. **

"**No matter what happens I will always be with you."**

**He cupped her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He pulled her face toward his' and pressed their lips together.**

**Alexandria layed her head on Connor's bare chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked up at him. He was dead asleep. She couldn't help, but to smile at his sleeping form. For once, he looked peaceful. She stroked his chin with her thumb. She felt a single tear fall down her face. She always wanted to be like this. She always wanted to sleep by Connor's side and wake up with him at her side. That's how she wanted it to be. **

**(Next morning)**

**Alexandria's eye slipped open. She looked to the side Connor was laying on. He was gone. She sat up and looked around.**

"**Connor,"**

**She didn't get an answer. She knew that he wouldn't just get up and leave, but for this he would've done it. She got up and went down the stairs. **

"**Connor!"**

**She went in the living room and saw that he was sitting on the couch. **

"**Connor,"**

**He looked at her. She saw that he was dressed in his assassin robes and his bow on his back. She walked up to him. She stood in front of him. He looked up at her. Their eyes locked. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. His face was pressed against her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt tears slip from her eyes. **

**She didn't want him to leave. **

"**Connor,"**

**He looked up at her.**

"**You know I have to."**

"**I know."**

**He stood up and held her to him for just a minute. He kissed her forehead.**

"**I know what you have to do, but you better come back safe."**

**He looked at her.**

"**You know I'll do my best."**

**She smiled at him.**

"**I know you'll do your best."**

**He kissed her forehead, before she walked him to the door. She opened the door and looked at him.**

"**You better get going."**

**Smiling, he chucked her chin.**

"**I'll see you soon."**

"**Not if I see you first."**

**He walked out of the house. She watched him walk away, before she closed the door. She leaned her back against the door and covered her face with her hands. She sunk down to the floor. She just wanted to see him alive. That's all she ever wanted.**

**DarkAlice0342: So, here's a little something for the followers and the fans of 'Things Change'…Alot of ya'll made me feel bad about Alexandria dying, so I brought her back for this story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS:)**


End file.
